He is Mine (Naughty Kiss remake)
by HunHan Baby
Summary: Sehun yang cemburu pada sepupu kai yang bernama luhan / KaiHun Fanfic / Chap 2 update/ RnR Juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Vevi Donghae

Title : He is Mine (Naughty Kiss Remake)

Pairing : KaiHun

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan.

Warning : Yaoi. Boy x Boy. OOC. Gaje . Typo(s).

Genre : Romance , litle bit hurt.

Oh ya, FF ini pernah aku pos di facebook. Dengan author Vevi HunHan Shipper dan pairingnya HunHan.

Happy Reading…

**Don't Bash**

**Don't be Siders….**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah itu, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang jalan – jalan di taman dekat rumah mereka. Tunggu. Rumah mereka?

Yupss… mereka memang tinggal berdua. Kai dan sehun. Walaupun mereka belum menikah, tetapi orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka ( kai dan sehun) untuk tinggal berdua. Alasannya sih, biar mereka bisa lebih dekat. Meski pada kenyataannya mereka memang sudah sangat dekat. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"sehunnie" paggil kai lembut

"kenapa kai?"tanya sehun

"ayo kita duduk dibangku itu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" jawab kai sambil menunjuk subuah bangku yang berada dibawah pohon rindang.

"umm.. ayo. Aku juga sudah lelah" sehun mulai menarik tangan kai untuk mendekat kearah bangku tersebut.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kai?" tanya sehun

" itu hunnie, sepupuku dari amerika yang bernama luhan akan pergi ke korea karna kuliahnya sedang libur." Jawab kai.

"lalu?" sehun bingung.

"dia akan tiba sore nanti. Appa dan eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya dan dia akan tinggal di rumah kita. Appa dan eomma akan pergi ke jepang siang ini dan akan kembali bulan depan. Apa kau keberatan, hunnie?" jelas dan tanya kai. Ia harus bertanya kepada sehunnya karna sehunnya ini mudah sekali cemburu.

"tidak kenapa aku harus keberatan. Bukankah itu bagus. Dia bisa menjadi teman mengobrol ku saat kau kuliah sampai malam" jawab sehun tersenyum.

Kai balas tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban sehun. Tuhan, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki sehun saat ini. Dimata kai , sehunnya benar-benar sempurna.

"kai, apakah aku boleh ikut menjemput luhan hyung"

"tentu saja, chagi"

"kai-ah . bogoshipoyoo" luhan berteriak dan langsung memeluk kai begitu turun dari dan kai memang dekat sedari kecil. Dan luhan juga pernah memiliki perasaan kepada kai. Makanya saat luhan tahu kai sudah punya namjachingu, ia sangat sedih.

Saat ini mereka tengah ada didalam mobil menuju rumah sehun dankai. luhan mendahului sehun yang akan duduk di kusi depan. sehun memilih mengalah dan akhirnya ia duduk di kursi belakang.

"kai -ah,, aku benar - benar merindukan mu" luhan berucap lagi dan kali ini ia juga mencium pipi kai. Hal ini tentu saja membuat sehun yang berada di kursi bagian belakang sangat kaget.

_'__apa mereka sedekat ini dulu?' tanya sehun dalam hati_

kai yang ada di kursi kemudi pun memperhatikan sehun lewat kaca di depannya. Dilihatnya wajah sehun yang tertunduk. Pasti sehun tengah menahan rasa cemburunya saat ini.

Makan malam dirumah sehun dan kai kali ini jadi sedikit ramai oleh ocahan luhan yang selalu menyuapi kai sambil bercerita pengalaman kuliahnya di amerika. Luhan duduk disamping kai sementara sehun duduk dihadapan kai.

"kai-ah.. kau harus makan daging ini, kau kelihatan lebih kurus sekarang" ucap luhan

kai memandang sehun yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Ada perasaan bersalah bersarang dihati kai.

Tapi ia mencoba menutupi itu semua didepan sehun dan juga luhan. kai juga tak mau kalau luhan akan marah dan memilih kembali ke amerika jika kai tak memperhatikannyya. Walau bagaimanapun ia juga masih merindukan luhan.

_'__tenang sehun… mereka hanya saudara. kai hanya milikmu' geram sehun dalam hati._

"sehun-ah.. kau juga makan yang banyak ne. tubuhmu juga sangat kurus " sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan luhan.

_'__hahh.. orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan' rutuk sehun dalam hati._

_TBC_

* * *

maaf banget belum bisa update INJYT part 1. sebagai gantinya aku publish ff ini dulu. ff ini dulunya HunHan, tapi sekarang aku lagi suka banget sama KaiHun jadi aku edit aja versi KaiHun. maafin aja klo ceritanya GaJe. dan maaf banget kalo pendek, chapter 2 akan lebih panjang dan akan aku publish hari senin paling cepet.

Last, mind to review?.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Vevi Donghae

Title : He is Mine (Naughty Kiss Remake)

Pairing : KaiHun

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan.

Warning : Yaoi. Boy x Boy. OOC. Gaje . Typo(s).

Genre : Romance , litle bit hurt.

.

**Don't Bash**

**Don't Be Siders**

* * *

**Happy Reading Guys^^**

"kai. Apa kau masih lama? Aku sudah menunggumu di kantin kampus. Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton film hari ini." sehun mulai mengirimkan pesannya ke kai.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel sehun bergetar dan sehun segera membaca balasan dari kai.

"maaf hunnie. Hari ini aku pergi dengan luhan hyung ke taman bermain. Kau bisakan nonton film sendiri, kapan – kapan aku akan pergi denganmu" sehun menghela nafas panjang ketika selesai membaca balasan dari kai. Ia beranjak dari kursi nya dan pergi.

.

.

.

"apa kai tidak mencintaiku lagii?" tanya sehun entah kepada siapa. Setelah dari kampus kai tadi, ia memilih jalan – jalan. Percuma saja kalau dia pulang kerumah. Pasti dirumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"ah.. tidak mungkin. kai masih tetap mencintaiku. Luhan hyung hanya sepupunya. Tidak mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan lebih." Lanjut sehun.

"apa aku cemburu?. Tidak. Tidak boleh. sehun, hilangkan rasa cemburumu." Ucap sehun lagi sambil memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Sehun P.O.V**

Setelah lelah jalan – jalan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja kerumah. Siapa tau saja kai dan luhan hyung sudah pulang.

Saat sampai dirumah aku tidak menemukan luhan hyung dan kai.

"ini sudah pukul 8 lewat dan mereka belum pulang. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? aishhh Menyebalkan" gumamku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi , aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamar kami. Emm, maksudku kamarku dan kai.

Aku sangat kaget saat melihat kai sudah ada di ranjang kamar kami. Ia terlihat memejamkan matanya. Apa ia sudah tidur?. Biarkan saja. Mungkin ia lelah setelah jalan – jalan dengan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah ranjang. Kubaringkan tubuhku yang serasa ingin remuk ini disamping tubuh kai yang terlihat sudah tertidur.

_'__lelahnya'_ gumamku lirih.

Dan Aku langsung tertidur saat itu juga.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan tidak menemukan kai. kai mana?

Cklek

Aku tersenyum saat kai masuk kekamar.

"kau dari mana kai?" tanya ku pada kai.

"aku tadi lari pagi bersama luhan hyung" jawabnya tersenyum.

"kenapa tidak mengajakku?" huhhh… aku sangat kesal.

"kau masih tertidur tadi, aku tidak tega membangunkan mu sehunnie" ucap kai sambil mengusap rambutku.

"bilang saja kalau kau ingin berduaan dengan luhan hyung" gumamku lirih.

"ne?" tanya kai

"a- ani" jawabku gugup.

"kau jangan cemburu padanya hunnie, dia hanya sepupuku tidak lebih." Ucap kai sambil menatapku.

" tapi, bukankah ia sangat manis?" lanjut kai bertanya padaku. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kai bertanya seperti itu.

Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa ia mau membuatku cemburu. Ini semakin membuatku kesal.

"Ne" jawabku lirih

"dulu ia tidak seperti itu, waktu dulu ia masih sangat kecil. Belum seperti ini. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan manis walau kadang – kadang ia masih menunjukkan sifat kekanakannya" jelas kai.

Oh tuhan….. mengapa ia malah membuatku semakin cemburu. Bukankah ia yang menyuruh untuk tidak cemburu. Hahhhh,,, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu kaiiiii….

"begitukah? Baiklah , aku mandi dulu" ucap ku lalu bangun dari ranjang.

GREB

Kai menahan ku dengan memegang tangan kananku.

"Mwoya Kai?" tanyaku tanpa memandang wajah kai. Aku membelakanginya saat ini.

"kau jangan cemburu hunnie, bukankah dulu aku sudah meminta persetujuanmu sebelum luhan hyung datang kemari?" tanya kai

"ne kai.. aku tidak cemburu. Sudahlah aku mau mandi" aku melepaskan tangan ku dari tangan kai yang memengang tangan ku , lalu keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi.

**Sehun P.O.V End**

Luhan menghampiri sehun yang sedang asyik menonton tv.

"sedang menonton apa sehun-ah?" tanya luhan.

_'__sudah tau aku menonton tv, masih saja bertanya' batin sehun_

"sehun-ah, kau sedang menonton acara apa?" tanya luhan lagi

"oh.. emm, aku sedang menonton kartun kesukaanku dan kai" jawab sehun tanpa memandang wajah luhan.

"Oh… - emmm sehun?"

"Ne?" jawab sehun masih focus pada kartun yang ditontonnya

"dibandingkan dengan yang lain kai adalah pencium terbaik" ucap luhan

"mwo? Ahhh , tentu saja . kai adalah satu- satunya , jadi aku tak bisa membedakannya" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

"kau begitu naïf . Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali di amerika. Tapi , tetap saja kai yang terbaik. Tidak ada yang lebih baik darinya".

"hah?" kaget sehun

"kai adalah ciuman pertamaku. Mungkin itu juga yang pertama untuknya." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

DEG….

Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Tidak sehun, tidak boleh.

Kau harus ingat pesan kai semalam. Kau tidak boleh cemburu.

"kau sangat beruntung sehun-ah, bisa tidur disamping kai. seorang pencium terbaik."

sehun tetap diam. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan apapun sekarang.

"baiklah . Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk dan menatap kosong kearah tv. Ia sudah tak ada mood lagi untuk meonton. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kai.

Dan juga Luhan.

Sehun terus bergerak tidak nyaman ditempat tidur. Dan itu membuat kai yang sudah ngantuk dan mau tidur terganggu karna sehun yang terus saja bergerak.

"Ya.. ada apa sehunnie?. Bisakah kau tidur. Ini sudah larut malam" ucap kai.

"kai… apa-… ah sudahlah tidak jadi" jawab sehun lalu memposisikan badanya membelakangi kai.

"Mwoya?" tanya kai.

"aniyo Kai"

"Mwoya?" tanya kai lagi

"Ani"

"Ya.. Mwoya?" kai bertanya lagi pada sehun.

"Neo… Chucky .. .." sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. (dikorea ciuman pertama terdengar seperti chucky :3)

"film Horor?" tanya kai

"hahh?". "Ahh. Ne. itu sangat menakutkan" jawab sehun

"umm… apa kau mimpi buruk?." Tanya kai lalu memeluk sehun.

"tidurlah… mungkin kau sangat lelah hingga bisa mimpi buruk seperti itu" ucap kai lagi.

"Ne" jawab luhan menyamankan posisinya dipelukan kai.

_'__bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan kai.. bukan chucky film horror. Tapi ciuman pertamamu' lirih sehun dalam hati lalu menyusul kai kealam mimpi_

Sehun hendak menuju kamarnya dan kai. Saat sampai di depan kamarnya langkah kaki nya terhenti saat mendengar suara luhan dari dalam kamarnya. Tunggu…. Luhan?.

Sehun langsung membuka kamarnya dan kai. Ia sangat kaget melihat luhan yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangya dan juga kai. Sepertinya luhan tengah melihat album fotonya dan kai.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, luhan hyung?" tanya sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sehun sedang berada diambang pintu kamar.

"oh, sehun-ah, kai sedang ada dikamar mandi" jawab luhan lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada album foto yang tadi dilihatnya.

"aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ini kamar kami ,hyung" tanya dan jelas sehun.

"silahkan keluar" lanjut sehun menyuruh luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

"sehun-ah. Kau kekasih kai. Apa yang kau takutkan?" jawab luhan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya kai yang tiba – tiba datang.

"aku hanya datang kemari untuk melihat kamar kalian berdua kai-ah"

"ya, sehun-ah, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu" lanjut luhan lalu keluar kamar.

"salah paham macam apa ini?" tanya kai dengan nada dinginnya pada sehun

"apa kau cemburu pada kakak sepupu? Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan cemburu. Kau benar – benar luar biasa Oh sehun" kai terlihat marah.

"maafkan aku kai" ucap sehun menyesal. Ia takut jika kai marah padanya.

kai tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Ia akan minta maaf kepada luhan. sepupunya itu.

.

.

"maafkan aku, luhan hyung" ucap kai saat sudah menemukan luhan yang sedang menangis dikamarnya.

"kau tidak salah kai-ah," jawab luhan.

"kau jangan terlalu marah pada sehun, hyung" ucap kai membuat luhan yang tadinya menunduk , mengangkat wajahnya.

"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menyukai sehun yang terlihat kekanakan. Bahkan saat aku diamerika, hanya kau yang aku pikirkan. Tapi saat diberitahu ahjumma bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, aku sangat terkejut dan ingin cepat pulang kekorea. apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, kai. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai sehun?" Tanya kai.

"maka dari itu kau tidak seharusnya pergi ke amerika." Ucap sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar luhan.

"kau tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja jika kau benar-benar menyukainya. Kau harus tetap tinggal. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa pergi saat kai masih disini. Rasanya seperti akan mati jika aku tidak melihat kai sehari saja. Aku benci dimana kai dan aku sama-ama sibuk dan itu tandanya , aku tidak bisa bersamanya seharian. Kau seharusnya juga tidak boleh menyukai kai. Kalian bersepupu" ucap sehun panjang lebar sambil menangis.

"itu perasaan mu sehun. Aku bertanya, bagaimana perasaan kai." Jawab luhan

"kai , Kai -…" ucap sehun menggantung sambil melihat kai yang juga tengah melihatnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti perasaan kai padanya. Ia pun pergi dari kamar luhan menuju taman didekat rumahnya dan kai.

"aku tidak menyukai sehun. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku suka kecemburuannya. Dengan itu, aku bisa tahu bahwa ia juga mencintaiku" ucap kai

"kai-ah " ucap luhan

kai mengusap pelan rambut luhan sambil tersenyum lalu pergi mengejar cintanya. sehunnie nya.

"ternyata sehun cengeng ada disini" ucap kai mengampiri sehun yang terduduk di bangku taman dekat rumah mereka.

"kenapa menangis, eum?" Tanya kai mengusap air mata sehun. Orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"aku-… hanya takut kehilanganmu, kai" jawab sehun.

"kenapa ? aku telah memilihmu. Kim Jongin telah memilih Oh Sehun" ucap kai tersenyum.

Ia mengajak sehun untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"jangan takut, ne?" tanya kai yang diangguki oleh sehun.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, hinnga kai menyatukan bibir mereka kedalam ciuman yang memabukkan bagi menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka lewat ciuman yang sangat lembut itu.

"saranghae Oh Sehun" ucap kai saat ciuman keduannya terlepas.

"nado" balas sehun lalu memeluk kai dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepasnya.

FIN.

* * *

Thanks banget buat yang udah review chapter 1. Gomawo Chingudeul. Saranghaeyo.

jangan lupa buat review chapter ini juga . Bye.


End file.
